1. Field
This application relates generally to obturation systems and methods for use during an endodontic (root canal) procedure to, for example, three-dimensionally seal and fill at least the apical end of a root canal after the root canal has been shaped, cleaned/disinfected, and dried.
2. Description of Related Art
A tooth comprises a crown, which is visible above the gum line, and one or more roots, which extend from the bottom of the crown. The tooth roots, and hence the tooth, are secured into bone by periodontal ligaments. Each root includes a canal that is filled with a living tissue, referred to as pulp. For a variety of reasons, the pulp can become diseased or otherwise become infected. Such infections adversely affect the tooth and its supporting structures. When the pulp in the root canals becomes infected, the tooth can be pulled (i.e., extracted).
Clinically, as an alternative to extraction, root canal treatment can be performed. Root canal treatment is directed toward preparing the root canal to eliminate the pulpal tissue, bacteria when present, and related irritants from the root canal system.